Asta
How Asta joined the Tourney Asta is an orphan who was left under the care of a church during his infancy who has aspirations of becoming a Wizard king, possessing no magical power yet overcomes his weakness by training his physical strength. He is the wielder of the five-leaf clover grimoire and a member of the Black Bull squad. He uses an anti-magic sword that is capable of nullifying any form of magic called the Demon Slayer Sword, and an anti-magic sword that is capable of absorbing and using other magic called the Demon Dweller Sword. The Demon Dweller sword was found in a dungeon and was not made by his Grimore, but it became part of it later, after Asta used it. According to the Witch Queen, Asta's swords used to belong to the Elf Elder, a powerful mage who once nearly destroyed the world with the ancient demon that he conjured through forbidden magic. The anti-magic energy is constantly flowing through the swords, causing many people to be unable to wield them. However, since Asta was born without magic, he was unconsciously able to stop and start the flow of that power. After his arms were healed by the Witch Queen, the flow of power has gone faster, resulting in Asta able to become the vessel to the force of anti-magic itself. Having been chosen to take part in the second Tourney, Asta finds his Anti Magic abilities put to the test against one Ophelia. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Asta glows both his Demon Slayer and Demon Dweller Swords. After the announcer calls his name Asta swings Anti Magic out of his swords as the camera zooms saying "Sorry you had to see me in such a weak moment, you know." Special Moves Mirrors Slash (Neutral) Asta does a slash that not only damages to the opponent, but steals magic properties. When that happens, he does a flurry of 15 slashes. Black Meteorite (Side) Asta gathers Anti Magic and charges forward. He will cut through magic attacks without problems during this. Black Hurricane (Up) Asta gathers Anti Magic and flies upward with four flying slashes. Ebony Punishment (Down) Asta swings his swords in a criss-cross manner five times with Anti Magic coming off. Bull Thrust (Hyper Smash) Asta flies at his opponent holding both his swords out with Anti Magic and gives a powerful unblockable slash. It can also stop Hyper Smash magic attacks. Black Roar (Final Smash) Asta surrounds himself with Anti Magic and runs at his opponent. If he hits, he wildly slashes his opponent in a 18-hit auto combo, then spins his swords and does a stronger Black Meteorite. Victory Animations #Asta sets his Demon Dweller sword down and swings his Demon Slayer sword two times saying "I've got a grimoire now and everything. I'll get into a Magic Knight squad, I know I will!" #Asta bursts Anti Magic from his swords and poses saying "SOMEDAY, I'M GONNA BECOME THE WIZARD KING!" #Asta swings his Demon Dwller sword, then his Demon Slayer sword, then spins and does a spreading slash with both swords saying "I'm following my dreams!" On-Screen Appearance Asta jumps out of a magic circle with his swords at the ready saying "Just... give me a second. That's all! THEN I'LL DESTROY THIS GUY!" Trivia *Asta's rival is Owain's daughter seeking the Super-Ultimate Tome, Ophelia. *Asta shares his English voice actor with Krizalid. *Asta shares his German voice actor with King Rick. *Asta shares his Arabic voice actor with Jean Pierre Polnareff, Anubis Polnareff, Kimimaro, Kageyama, Cavendish, Dr. Octopus, Winnie the Pooh, Sherlock Holmes, Galvantula, Tuco Benedicto Pacífico Juan María Ramírez, Sandshrew, Cairn, Nightcrawler, Numbuh I, Capricorn Shura, Toyohiro Kanedaichi, Dante, Hisoka Murow, Iaian, Kim Dong Hwan, Clotho Buer (in the Raider Gundam), Dino, Gild Tesoro, Supreme Kai, Takumi, Hajime Arima, Mui, Shinn Asuka (in the Destiny Gundam), Zagi, Jeff Andonuts and Dr. Gero. *Asta shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Hiei, Tenya Iida, Shio Sakaki, Kim Jae Hoon, Toyohiro Kanedaichi, Nelson, Kum Jonryoku and Sting Oakley (in the Chaos Gundam). Category:Black Clover characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters